OBJECTIVE:To obtain data and specimens on malignancies occurring in HIV- infected patients for studies of etiologic mechanisms, such as tumor suppressor or oncogene mutation, cytokine activation, chemical carcinogens, and viral and bacterial co-infections, and to assess the natural history of HIV-related malignancies and risk factors for their development.